The growth in the development of portable power tools for primarily woodworking purposes has encouraged manufacturers to increase their versatility by designing workbenches to accommodate the various types of power tools and convert them into table tools.
In response, the manufacturers of workbenches are designing more varied types of bench tops to receive the portable power tools. It is not unusual for a single bench top, for example, to have a complement of inverted T-slots formed therein, other recessed slots of various shapes, tracks built therein and vices and clamps, whether bar, pistol or pipe secured thereto in various arrangements.
Regardless, the contemporary workbenches still rely primarily on permanently attaching the power tool to the workbench, such that an individual workbench is necessary, in many instances, for each different type of power tool. To a solution of that problem this invention is directed.